Castlevania: Eternal Night
by AS01
Summary: A young member of the Belmont clan learns of his role as a Vampire slayer and of the mysteryous figure haunting his dreams. Will he be able to help a Belmont ally defeat Dracula, or will there be a more serious change in his life?


"It's dark, the halls of this monastery, must be night still…what's this? Blood!" The young man looked around to see blood on the walls of the monastery he grew up in. Young Vincent Belmont then realized he was without clothes and could feel the cold blood under his feet. Suddenly he found himself outside at the ruins of a huge castle. Standing at a balcony before him stood the silhouette of a man with long hair. The man stepped forward and revealed himself. He wore all black with a gold embellished trim. At his left sits a scabbard, but no weapon, Vincent then noticed that the weapon, a rapier, was in this man's hand and the tip of the blade pointed towards him. Suddenly without warning, he felt the sting of the blade in his chest and the man was now on the ground with him. "It's time to awaken…"

There was a sudden splash of cold water, he opens his eyes and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. He was sitting under a tree, and Richter Belmont, his cousin, stood before him. "It is time to awaken; your training is not yet over." Richter turned and walked away, the wooden bucket still in hand. Vincent stood and tried to shake the water out of his brown, shaggy hair, then followed. Vincent was not a special man in appearance, he always wore a black frok coat with a brown vest and off white tunic, his pants were black and tucked into dark brown boots; his hands were covered by basic linen gloves. His eyes, though hidden behind his wavy brown hair, were a bright sky blue, and he seemed to have trouble keeping his facial hair in check and so he always looked gruff, despite his age of 19. "What could you possibly dream about that would cause you to sleep so late into the day, and so often?" Richter asked looking over his shoulder to Vincent. "Well, to be honest I don't know, I keep having a dream about the same man in black."  
Richter stopped in his tracks. "A man in black?"  
Vincent instantly took his words the wrong way. "Now don't be getting any ideas about me I-" But he was cut off.  
"Do you know what he looked like? Was his hair long and silver?"  
"Y-yes, why does it sound like someone you know?" Vincent didn't get any response instead Richter walked toward the central chapel and shouting the names of other Belmonts, the elder Belmonts.

Vincent was now alone and very curious so he made his way to the Library, there he met with a scholar he's known since childhood. "Jeremy I need you to look something up for me."  
"What is it you need Vincent?"  
"I am curious if we have any records of a man with pale skin, long silver hair, and wears black."  
"I think I've seen something like that not to long ago, give me until the next sun rise and I'll have your information."  
"Thank you Jeremy, I owe you one." Vincent left the library and made his way to his room, there he studied his own notes about slaying Vampires until late into the night. In his sleep he had a dream about the man again, this time they started off together, sitting at a table drinking what appeared to be wine. They held a long discussion although not one word he could seem to remember. When he took a sip of the wine, he found to his horror that it was blood. Vincent woke to the sound of birds by his window, he stood up and gave a quick prayer then made his way to the library without even thinking of his usual morning chores. In the Library, Jeremy was sitting at a table and was writing down some notes. "Jeremy, did you find anything on my mysterious person?"  
"I did actually and I'm surprised you didn't notice who he was upon first sight." Jeremy reached into a large leather bag and pulled out a very large and very old book with many book marks. He set the book down and opened it, there on one of the pages was a drawing of a man with an unnatural beauty about him. His skin was milky white, his hair long and silver, eyes a strong gold that spoke of the many years they have seen. "His name is Alucard, son, of Dracula, as in the Count Dracula, Sometimes referred to as Vlad the Impaler."  
The very name sent an icy chill down Vincent's spine. "It seems that he may be trying to contact you, Either to lewer someone to Dracula's Castle, or to bring you to him. Either way, he may have answers for your questions."  
"I must inform Richter, Trevor, Simon and the others."  
"Be Careful, they may not take to your news well." Vincent didn't listen, he stormed out of the library and ran to the central chapel but met no body within. Standing at the main doors Vincent sighed. "If they are not here, I never know where to find them." He muttered to himself.  
"Find whom?" Came Richter's voice. Vincent jumped and spun around to face his teacher. "Master Richter, more information on this man."  
"Then follow me, and close the doors behind you."  
"Eh-yes sir." Vincent stepped into the chapel and closed the doors. He followed Richter to a statue of St. Marie with a torch on both sides. He pulled at one of the torches and the statue sank into the ground opening the way to a staircase leading downward. Down, down, down they went with Richter leading the way, they would pass a torch every tenth step down. The Stairs ended at a large room with a long table. There sat the Belmont elders along with many other members of other organizations including that of the Helsing organization, the Iscariot, and many more. "Ladies, Gentlemen, this is Vincent Belmont, newest member to become a slayer. As you all know, he has been plagued by dreams involving a possible vampire of immense power."  
"Alucard...his name is Alucard." Vincent finished, the room was silent for a long while, every eye on him.  
"He either is trying to lure someone to him, or he is calling for...something, either way, something needs to be done."  
"You are right, young Vincent, and something will be done."  
"Yes, a group will be dispatched once we learn the location of Alucard."  
"I know he is at a Castle in ruin, but I do not recognize the land surrounding it."  
"That is because it is Dracula's Castle. We need to learn of the location of this castle and send this group forward."  
"Thank you Vincent, you've been most helpful, please, go back and stay in your room for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, you and I shall continue our training."

That night, Vincent woke, he Heard Alucard speaking to him very clearly, telling him to go north to the village of Ravenhold. Vincent sat up, got dressed and made his way to the training grounds, grabbed his barbed whip and ran for the stables. There he spotted Jeremy who was waiting for him. "I expected this. I'm coming with you. Before you argue, I know you'll need aid and this is the perfect opportunity for me to document information that would be impossible to gain without years of study and investigation. I'd rather hear the words directly."  
"...very well, we're going to Ravenhold, to the North, now grab a horse."  
By the time the two had reached the village the sun had risen and Vincent has seen no sign Alucard. 'Then again, it is daylight, we'll have to wait the day out...' He thought. Jeremy looked around the village and was a bit disturbed at how quiet it was, so much so he even pointed this out to Vincent. "Maybe they are just wary of visitors, these are dark times after all." Vincent stated as a measure to calm himself more so than Jeremy, who remained skeptical. They stopped at the village center, a fountain with what was once an angel pouring a bucket of water into the pond however, the wings seems to have been broken off, and the remains scattered in the pond.  
"Something really isn't right here." Vincent stated and hopped down from his horse. He looked around clutching the handle to his whip.  
Jeremy looked around holding a small crossbow at the ready. When checking through the window of a nearby home, he spotted something that made his stomach churn and knot up. A corpse lay in the room, a look of horror on its face.  
"You're right Vincent, something is wrong here." He stammered trying to hold back the contents of his stomach.  
"What I don't get is, why is there no smell coming from them?" Vincent pointed out, now looking through the window at the corpse. They decided to make their way to the village church and wait out the day.

Hours passed and the light of day faded into night; the hairs on the back of Vincent's neck began to rise as he suddenly could feel dark magic working in the surrounding area. Suddenly a loud banging rang through the church as the doors were pounded on. Vincent stood up, his whip at the ready, Jeremy followed suit and stepped a few paces back to ensure his safety. Vincent slowly walked to the doors and opened it enough to see who, or what was outside. There in the light of the moon, stood Alucard. "Greetings, young Belmont, I am glad you came. May I come in?"  
"Yes of course." Vincent fully opened the door and stepped to the side allowing Alucard to enter. Once inside Vincent closed the doors. "So tell me, why have you been entering my dreams and what is it you wish to tell me?"  
Alucard sat at one of the pews and stared Vincent in the eyes. "My father is on the rise yet again and I need the aid of the Belmonts."  
"So why not contact Richter or the others?"  
"Because dear Vincent you have a natural, yet sleeping power, I need to help you awaken it, then to strengthen it."  
"I don't understand."  
"Of course not, but you will learn in due time, but first." Suddenly Vincent felt himself getting drowsy and his eyes heavy.  
"What...what are you doing?"  
"Taking the first step to awakening your power." Alucard stood and approached Vincent but was cut off by Jeremy's crossbow.  
"Tell us what it is you are doing or I shall put you down my self!" He demanded.  
Alucard scoffed and swiped one arm at Jeremy sending him into one of the many pillars holding the church together, he fell to the floor out cold.  
"Now dear Vincent, it is time for you to sleep."

Vencent awoke to the sound of breaking glass, it was still the same night only he had no idea what was going on, he felt sick and swore he was seeing double as there were two Alucards standing next to him by the alter.  
"You will not trouble these two any longer you imposter!" Shouted one of the two and he swung his sword at the other Alucard. The sword landed a solid hit but the person screamed and burst into flames.  
"Damn, it was another double!" Cursed Alucard, he spun to see Vencent laying on the Alter.  
"I am sorry I did not get here early enough, I was unaware of this until last night. I tried to send you a warning not to come but I was blocked off." Alucard helped Vencent to his feet and guided him to a pew to sit at.  
"Tell me...what's going on?" Asked an exhausted Vencent.  
"There is a vampire who is working for my father, he tried to lewer you here to corrupt you, I was too late for the most part but I was able to prevent the corruption."  
"What are you..talking about?"  
"His name is Siegfried, he has the ability to not only create doubles of himself but to disguise himself as others. He has attempted to drain you of your blood, to gain more power, I came and stopped him for the most part. However, you are now left with a choice, die of blood loss, or become one of us, a walker of the night."  
Vencent was torn and frightend, he did not wish to become a violation of nature or of God's creation nor however, did he wish to die, not this young. After a short time Vencent closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh "I wish to survive."  
"There is no survival, only death or a curse, it is your choice to make."  
"...I...shall...walk the night."  
"The choice has been made."

Vencent awoke to be face to face with Jeremy, they were in his room, it was clearly night. Standing behind him in the hall just outside was Alucard and Richter, who looked furious. "I'm glad you awoke, though I wish the cercumstances were better."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you forgotten, Alucard turned you into a vampire!"  
Vencent remain silent, watching his cousin arguing with Alucard. After a few minutes Richter calmed and nodded, Alucard then entered the room. "We have come to an agreement, I will now train you and you will now sleep in the central church of these grounds, away from the others."  
"Why move me?" Vincent asked.  
"We don't want to take any risks of you biting someone else, we'll send you rats and blood donated by others...for now." Richter explained, his gaze cold as he looked at Vincent's new form. His eyes were now a red-orange and his skin pale.  
"Now, we'll help you pack, let's go before we're noticed by the others."

((Terribly sorry everyone, but I simply haven't a clue where to take this from here. I am more than willing to welcome some advice on where you would like to see this head or even just nudged. I'm getting a winter break soon and so will have time to actually work on this later.))


End file.
